Vehicles may include body panels, such as fenders, made of metal. A bulkhead or plate, made of metal, can be welded to one of the body panels to provide support to the body panel. Welding the bulkhead to one of the body panels can affect the aesthetic appearance of the panel. Furthermore, forming the body panels and the bulkhead of metal affects the weight of the vehicle and thus could influence fuel efficiency of the vehicle.